Oscar's Oasis
Oscar's Oasis originally known as Oscar et Co is a tv show Oscar is a lizard living in a non-specific desert that has features from several different real deserts, like the Sahara, Kalahari Desert, and North American deserts. An asphalt concretehighway runs through the area, used from time to time by various cargo trucks. Oscar is generally searching for food or water; he sometimes discovers liquid, in bottles or elsewhere, but is usually frustrated from recovering it for drink. An oasis supplies the only fresh water in the area, but its thick population of irascible and hungry crocodiles renders it inaccessible. At considerable personal risk (lizard is a delicacy for chickens), Oscar occasionally manages to steal an egg from a nearby hen coop, and he sometimes explores one of the piles of trash that litter the parched landscape. Popy, a fennec fox; Buck, a vulture; and Harchi, a hyena, inhabit a derelict school bus situated on a neighboring hill, but they mostly race about on a cast-off warehouse or grocery cart powered by Harchi and directed by Popy. Like Oscar, the trio constantly search for food and water - often competing with him, sometimes abusing him as a means, but occasionally cooperating with him when it suits their purpose. The main characters often find themselves falling off cliffs a la Wile E. Coyote chasing the Road Runner, wherein the law of gravity is briefly suspended while the character comes to realize their imminent doom. Characters The four main characters are: * Oscar - The main character of the show. He is a gecko that is always getting into trouble with the trio – Popy, Buck, and Harchi – and the chickens too. Oscar is always trying to catch flies and find some water, but most of the time things don’t come out right. Whenever he has something interesting, the trio always tries to take it from him. Whilst he in turn often tries to steal the trio's food. * Popy - a fennec fox, the boss of the trio, the one who gives the orders. She is quite clever and sneaky, tricking the other animals as well as the two others in the trio. As shown in the episodes Pronto Express and Bad Seed, she is also greedy. * Buck - a vulture, the nerd of the trio, he always approves when Harchi gets yelled at by Popy. * Harchi - a hyena , the brawn of the trio, he is given the physical jobs. He normally acts as the driving force behind the makeshift cart that he along with his friends chase Oscar or the chickens with. In the event of them taking a collective tumble, it’s he who catches everyone so they avoid the ravine. Sometimes he can also show stupidity. Minor characters * Manolo - a truck driver who transports various items in the series. He is always asleep at the wheel while his dog, Roco, drives. * Roco - Manolo's loyal and faithful dog. He always tries to keep their cargo safe and frequently chases Oscar and the trio or tries to deter them from the contents of the moving vehicle. He is generally more friendly with Oscar than with the trio. * Lizardette - a female lizard to whom Oscar's heart belongs, though they sometimes compete with each other over things. In the episode Corn to be Wild, she has babies, but it's unknown who her mate is. * The Chickens - their half-closed eyes give them a nonchalant, blasé appearance. They fall blindly into the traps laid for them, and get out of them without realizing they have escaped any kind of danger. They always try to eat Oscar. * The Crocodiles - the most feared animals of the desert and the top predators. * The Skunk - He doesn’t smell good. He is always afraid of Oscar, but the trio are always afraid of him because of his smell. He often takes the trio's fruit. * Meerkats - The "Thieves" of the desert, they sometimes steal stuff from the trio as they compete with Oscar. In some episodes, however, they work together with Oscar against the trio. * The Dung Beetles - Oscar's friends who occasionally help him out of tough predicaments. In the episode Revenge of the Small Fry, Oscar once helped them roll up a large ball of dung, which they have never forgotten. * Junior - Oscar's adopted son who made only one appearance in the show. This show aired on Boomerang (Latin America) from 2006-2009 and will air on Boomerang on Februrary 1,2018 Episodes Each episode runs for 7 minutes and there are 78 episodes in total but there are a few fake episodes. # "Bad Trip" # "Egg Race" # "Finding Water" (First appearance of Manolo and Roco) # "Baby Doll" # "Falling in Love" (First appearance of Lizardette) # "The Fly" # "Hot Dog Way of Life" # "Walking on the Moon" (First appearance of the meerkats) # "Chicken Charmer" # "Oasis Cup" # "Home Sweet Home" # "Road Runners" # "Top Gun" # "Beach Dream" # "Blueberry" # "Meerkat Blues" # "Parasol, Parabole and Satellite Dish" # "Barbecue Party" # "Pronto Express" # "Junior" # "Strike!" # "Cuckoo Horn" # "Fly Force One" # "The Great Escape" # "Rock a Bye Booboo" # "Fluff the Magic Lizard" # "Lost" # "Forbidden Zone" (First appearance of the skunk) # "Chicken Ace" # "Lizard: wanted" # "Yummi Oscar" # "Mom in Spit of Himself" # "Corn to be Wild" # "Amazing Chicken" # "Power of Love" # "Seventh Heaven" # "Pineapple Chase" # "Sweet Smell Of Success" # "Food Chain" # "Barrel Story" # "Egg Over Easy" # "Forbidden Paradise" # "Scam Sandwich" # "Get Out of It" # "Winning Ticket" # "Collector Mania" # "Lucked Out" # "Firefly Flash" # "Godlizard Returns" # "My Bodyguard" # "Touching Bottom" # "Sound Bites" # "Black Run" # "One For All" # "Frost Bitten" # "Day of the Chicken" # "The Unexpected Hero" # "Busy Day" # "Lizard in the Sky" # "Hiccup and Away" # "Bad Seed" # "Smells Like Trouble" # "Leader of the Pack" # "Momma Croc" # "Toothbrush Tussel" # "Radio Active" # "Sweet Heart" (Features clips from previous episodes, mainly the ones with Oscar's girlfriend) # "Golf Club" # "A Manolo's Best Friend" # "Revenge of the Small Fry" # "He's got Rhythm" # "Roco's Treasure" # "Follyball" # "Down In The Dumps" # "Witness The Fitness" # "Hunt for Red Hot Chilli Pepper" # "For a Fistful of Corn" # "Picture Perfect" (Features a clip from the previous episode "Lizard: wanted) Fake Episodes # Dreams to Come True # Freeze Flame # Fishing Files (Harchi is absent in this episode and all the other 3 episodes) # Hop to It (Harchi is absent in this episode and all the other 3 episodes) # Flameco Flansenco (Harchi is absent in this episode and all the other 3 episodes) # Once Upon a Time (Harchi is absent in this episode and all the other 3 episodes) # Divide and Conquer # Boyz Ployz (Popy is absent) # Cuddle Blanket # Sound Bites 2 # Sponge in the Oasis (Spongebob crossover) # Loud in the Oasis (The Loud House crossover) # Guess What? # Mighty Heros # Pogo a Go-Go (Harchi is absent) # Waiting # Greed Seed # Player of the Oasis # Blueberry Story Again # Popy and Buck's Circus (series finale) Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Netflix